Horror Movie Sleepover
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Ok, this is my first Markiplier/Reader Story got a request for this story for the reader supergigglebox to be with Mark for a date of dinner and horror movies where she is shy at first and then acts silly and childish So this is what i came up with, hope you like it supergigglebox :)


Hannah was running around her room, grabbing clothes out of her dresser and closet. Why you must ask, well tonight she was finally meeting her long time boyfriend Mark Fischbach who is also known as Markiplier on YouTube.

Mark is taking her out to dinner and then back to his place for sleepover and a night of horror movies and video games. So here was Hannah running around thinking what to wear to impress Mark. Ten shirts latter and tons of skirts, pants and even slacks she finally deiced on a five nights at Freddy's shirt, black jeans and socks with cats on them.

Mark was picking her up as she didn't drive yet and Mark was older than her but age is just a number and they didn't care at all, Mark loves her and Hannah loves him, end of story. Hannah's phone buzzes and Mark texted her that he's on his way to pick her up.

Hannah texts him back saying okay and xo and she lays her phone back on the bed and rushes into the bathroom to fix up her hair, makeup and brush her teeth and use the toilet when she hears her doorbell. Hannah grabs her purse and phone and heads to the door and opens the door.

Mark smiles his adorable smile at her "Hello, Hannah ready to go?" Hannah smiles at him and nods, she is shy but takes his hand and they head to Mark's car and head off to the restaurant. They end up going to Crackle Barrel, which is Mark's fav restaurant they finally opened one in LA and Mark nearly jumped for joy when he heard they were opening one.

So once there they looked around in the shop for a little bit before they got called to a table. Mark helped Hannah to her seat and he took a seat in his own chair and looked though the menu. Mark deiced on chicken and dumplings and Hannah got the meatloaf meal. After their meal Mark treats her to ice cream at Dairy Queen. After full from dinner and desert they head to Mark's place

Chica greets them both and Hannah just bends down and starts petting her and rubbing her belly. Mark smiles at you getting to know Chica and he lets her outside to do her duty and he feeds her and gives her fresh water. Once Chica was done she ran back inside and laid in her doggy bed and played with her toy.

Mark sat on the couch and Hannah being shy still sat a little bit far away from Mark. Mark sensed something was wrong and looked at her. "Hannah, what's wrong?" Hannah smiled "oh, nothing I'm, I'm just shy, it takes me a little bit to warm up to someone I just met."

"Oh, its ok, I promise I wont bite, come here." Hannah nodded and scooted closer to Mark and Mark put his arm around you and Hannah leaned in and lay her head on Mark's chest, she could hear his strong and steady heartbeat in her ear and she smiled and cuddled up to him. Mark smiled and kissed the top of her head and his deep voice rumbled though his chest and Hannah giggled and looked up at him. "What, did you say Mark?"

"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie?" Hannah smiled "sure, what you want to watch?" "Well, we agreed on horror movies?" "Oh, yeah I forgot, what horror movies you got?" "Well, I got a couple here, lets see there is Halloween, Bad Moon, and IT"

"Hmm, lets watch IT." "Ok" Mark said and popped in the movie and Hannah reclaimed her place back on Mark's chest and they watched the movie, an hour into the movie Hannah was feeling silly and deiced to scare Mark. "Mark, I'll be right back I need to use the little girls room." Mark nodded and let her up and Hannah headed into the bathroom and snooped around. She found some Halloween makeup from some of Mark's video he used for Darkiplier and she painted her face like a clown.

Mark was wondering what was taking Hannah so he paused the movie and got up to and headed to the bathroom. Hannah snuck out of the bathroom and turned out the lights. Mark stopped in his tracks and looked around "H, Hannah, did you turn out the lights?"

Hannah just laughed like an evil clown and Mark heard the laugh and went in the direction of the laugh and it was in his closet, Mark wondered what it was all about and he opened the closet door and Hannah jumped out "BOO!" Mark stumbled back and fell on his bed. Hannah laughed on the floor rolling, while Mark rolled his eyes and stood over her.

"You think that's funny, you stinker I'm going to get you for that!" Hannah looked up at him "you have to catch me first!" Hannah crawled to the door and got up on her feet and ran downstairs and hid behind the couch. Mark came downstairs and saw her feet sticking out behind the couch. Mark silently snickered and bent down and grabbed her ankles and Hannah screamed and Mark tickled her feet.

"N, no ok you win s, stop Mark, uncle!" Mark laughed and stopped. Mark helped her up and she cleaned up her face makeup and they finished watching the movie. Hannah had fallen asleep on Mark's chest, her head bobbing up and down with each breath Mark took it was late as it was almost 2 in the morning. So Mark turned off the movie and picked Hannah up bridle style and she mumbled in her sleep. "No, I don't want to get up yet mommy." Mark giggled "shh, my dear its just me, its 2 in the morning we are going to bed. Hannah just nodded her sleep and cuddled up to Mark's neck, breathing in his cologne and kissing his neck in her sleep.

Mark smiled and lay her down in his bed and he climbed in and let Hannah reclaim her place back on Mark's chest and she fell back asleep to the soft sound of Mark's heartbeat and Mark turned off the light and they both fell asleep.

The end.


End file.
